


between the lines of life's fragility and death's stability

by pimmingswool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, WIP WIP WIP, based on a convo i had with a friend a few nights ago, basically involving the kiss of life and kiss of death, its really really bad rn but ill try to pick it up..., sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8968390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimmingswool/pseuds/pimmingswool
Summary: kozume kenma  was never particularly liked in the environment he'd found himself confined in, but he didn't realize the abundance of hatred that flooded the minds of people when he came to mind, until he found his clothing coated in red, and his lips sealed by a boy whose hair was the color of the sun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning u again this isnt complete at all..

Stabbed in the back.

To most, that was a mere phrase used to convey one's betrayal, or a turn of events in which a person you trusted robs that trust from you by doing wrong against you.

That wasn't what "stabbed in the back" had meant to Kozume Kenma in this moment, for his back at this moment was drenched in a crimson liquid that altered the hue of his formerly white shirt. He felt his eyes watering, he felt himself panting, he felt his surroundings whirring and fading.

He'd known this day was coming, he'd known that his own life would be robbed from him, it was why his parents used to hover over him all of the time when he was a little boy. But here he was, 17 and his life was slipping away before him. He'd known this would happen, he'd known that his own life would be robbed from him, it was why he had gone so many years without revealing the truth about his lips, for they were capable of taking the life of anyone who sealed their own mouths around his own. 

He'd done so well hiding his secret, he'd never been much of a chatterbox to begin with, and he didn't have any friends to talk to to reveal his secret. It had come out once people began to notice his lack of interest in dating others.

Kenma didn't have to tell anyone, he shouldn't have told anyone, but he'd figured his droning silence that he'd carried for years had already pushed these people away and that telling them the truth was irrelevant, as they didn't think highly of him in the first place.

But when he did, the world he'd known had flipped around. At first everyone he'd known just disregarded him, now their eyes were set on him, they were locked on him, and they were filled with fear and disgust. Left and right people were calling him a demon and a creature that heeded to be perished.

The "Kiss of Death," as Kenma's mom had referred to it, wasn't hereditary or common by any means, it was merely something that was bestowed upon and (un)lucky soul every hundred years or so. Many had believed it to be a mere myth but Kenma had proved their skepticism wrong with his mere existence. 

Now here he was, clutching onto his chest and gasping, he knew it was hopeless in this moment, he could feel his body dying all around him, he felt his eyes getting hazy, he found himself counting, with no particular destination, counting merely to distract himself from the excruciating pain that encapsulated his body. 

"Hey! Hey you, are you! Are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice hit Kenma's ears, and his eyes widened. His ears were then becoming familiar with the sound of shoes hitting pavement, and the a boy, he's presumed to be the one that had shoyted for him earlier confronted him. "Hey you're going to be alright! I've got you, just hold still."

Kenma tensed as the stranger pressed his limps against his own, and his heart thumped. Who was this boy and why on Earth did he think it was okay to all of a sudden kiss him? Good thing this is going to bite him right back in the ass, he's going to be lying here on the ground dead with him after this. Making out with a boy in his most vulnerable state is horrible and-

The kiss was over, and so was the pain Kenma had just meant, the wound that was on his back seized to exist, and he caught up with his breath. His eyes met the boy who had just kissed him. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say, he almost wondered if just waling away was the better option. He began to wonder if any of that had even happened in the first place, everything was happening so quickly!

"Oh! You don't look all bloody anymore! That's good! Glad I made it in time, I heard some panting and thought someone was in trouble glad to see I was right!" the boy grinned, revealing a set of perfectly straight teeth.

Kenma was still dumbfounded, "Why did you just kiss me? Didn't you know you just put your life at stake?" 

The boy cocked his head. A look of perplexity masked his face, "I'm sorry? How? did you plan on hurting me, surely you knew I had come to help right?"

Kenma only became more confused, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh, never mind.."

"No, no you have to tell me now! What didn't I know?" the boy tugged at Kenma's sleeve and began bouncing up and down repeatedly.

For a person who was just capable of healing Kenma's fatal wound within mere seconds, this boy was awfully juvenile.

"I'm the boy with the kiss of death," Kenma stood up, and turned his back to the boy who'd just saved his life, questions plaguing his mind. How had this boy not died? How had he not died?

"Kiss of death? That's a thing?" the boy ran up catching up with Kenma, eyes glazed over with excitement.

"Yeah."

"You see I'm only familiar with the Kiss of Life! I had no clue there was a death kiss too, oh man that must suck! I sure was lucky to get the life one aha! Wow I could have been dead right now! Good thing I was blessed with such cool lips!" this boy's voice was oddly bubbly.

Kenma blinked, this boy had kissed him with full intentions of saving him, a kiss of life, Kenma had never heard of such a thing, but he didn't doubt it. It was the only explanation for the unfolding of these past few minutes. "Oh," was all he could manage to reply.

"I'm Hinata, Hinata Shouyou! I'd figured you'd heard of me already but, hey maybe not," he gave an awkward smile and stretched his arm behind his back. "Hey what were you doing all bloody before anyway? Is everything okay?"

Kenma almost wanted to be annoyed at tha question, "was everything okay" what a ridiculous question. Clearly things weren't okay, if they were Kenma wouldn't have been injured like that to begin with. But the odd ebullience of the boy known as Hinata, with the sun colored hair, was too intriguing to Kenma for him to get too mad. "Yes. everything's fine. There are some people that just.... don't like me much back at home." 

"Why not? You don't seem that bad to me!" Hinata asked, voice getting progressively louder.

"Um.. I guess not a lot of people are happy about having a guy with murderous lips living nearby." Kenma spoke, voice hushed.

Hinata shook his head, "Well they should know you don't go around kissing anyone you see!"

Kenma smirked, "I don't know, you just kissed me and we've never even seen each other."

"That's different! I knew I could help you!"

Kenma nodded and let his eyes meet the ground, small flowers were growing between the cracks on the sidewalk, Kenma liked flowers.


End file.
